battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Empire of Gallia/@comment-25722005-20150916162124
38628 Huya Near this particular trans-Neptunian object, a Gallian colonization fleet consisting of three ''Eirenne''s went out of warp. These ''Eirenne''s then maneuvered to land on the possible dwarf planed, slowly setting themselves down. They then unloaded their cargo of construction supplies, equipment, and workers. These workers then started construction of a new major military outpost. Varuna On the now-fledging military base on Varuna, six ''Eirenne''s also warped in. Landing on the docks, the ships unload thousands of tons of construction supplies, along with construction equipment and workers. The workers moved their supplies and equipment to a flat patch of ground. A few minutes later, several ''Mayflower''s warped in above the untouched spot. Some were equipped with tunneling equipment, some with mining equipment, and some with construction equipment. Together, the workers and the ships started the construction of the third Gallian superfactory, which is expected to take 39 days. ---- Brougham, Gallia Back in Gallia, a new class of ship slips out of its drydock. Named ''Fortuna, it is armed with 32 MCM launchers, several anti-ship missiles, several SSN-12 missiles, along with several AA railguns and 56 cm guns for self-defense, it is expected to be a strong and capable ship. Well suited for her main purpose as an arsenal ship, it will supplement the somewhat old Daedalus-class. Meanwhile, on a dock beside where Fortuna was built, a new arsenal ship was also under construction. Though not finished yet, one can already see its shape slowly forming up...'' ---- RCA MI Headquarters, New Gallia, Mars Onwards to the company producing most of the Gallian military technology, two were just finished developing. On a building, military scientists were examining a new variant of the ''Conqueror tank. The Mark 4 variant, it is superior to the Mark 2 in all aspects. Now fitted with a hydropneumatic suspension system, this grants it improved accuracy and comfort. It is also fitted with a more efficiently-designed fusion reactor, it allows the tank's another new feature, the 160 mm particle beam to fire at extended periods of time. Its armor was also increased to 3,150 mm on the front, angled at 7 degrees; 2,780 mm on the sides; and 2,350 mm on the back. Also fitted back was the slat armor, now fitted all over the tank. After testing, they approved the tank and the order was sent for it to start mass production.'' Meanwhile, at the building beside it, is a more important piece of technology. There, scientists had just finished building a prototype of a new model of MCM. Capable of going Mach 2, and tipped with depleted uranium, while retaining the explosive capability, this gives the MCM an increase in accuracy and damage. This is mainly due to the fact that the MCM can reach its target far faster than other ones fielded by other nations. Though it's still prone to being destroyed by CIWs, the military scientists were impressed by this new piece of tech, and same as with the ''Conqueror Mk 4, the order was also given to start replacing the whole Gallian MCM arsenal with this.''